Coincidencias
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: La iba a matar, iba a matar a Alice en definitiva, porque justamente tenía que inscribirme a este grupo, o sea era divertido al principio, pero ¡Yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo ser una sumisa en verdad! Era divertido suponer que lo era mientras fuera detrás de una pantalla, más ciertamente desde mi celular, pero en la vida real, en vivo y directo, donde... ¡Summary dentro!


_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _A LEER._

COINCIDENCIAS…

Música:

Wildest Dreans – Taylor Swift

Brig Me To Life – Evanescence.

Hoobastank – The Reason

=(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)=

La iba a matar, iba a matar a Alice en definitiva, porque justamente tenía que inscribirme a este grupo, o sea era divertido al principio, pero ¡Yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo ser una sumisa en verdad! Era divertido suponer que lo era mientras fuera detrás de una pantalla, más ciertamente desde mi celular, pero en la vida real, en vivo y directo, donde me vería, donde me daría una palabra de seguridad, donde tenía que aguantar dolor, perdón señor Dios pero yo estaba loca por haber seguido ese juego, y luego por caer en esas tentaciones, juro que iré a la iglesia y me confesare, ahora tengo que vestirme y salir por la puerta del dolor. ¡Joder conmigo!

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Alice! – la mataría por hacerme esto, ¿Quién jodidos dijo que necesitaba esto?

-¿Sí? – ella se paró frente a mi ventana con cara de inocente, mis calzones que ella lo era - ¿Bella?

-Dime una cosa querida Alice. ¿Quién jodidos dio mi número de teléfono a este grupo? – ella no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo pareciendo en verdad muy culpable, más de lo que yo creía que podía ser, esto era una locura, Alice se había venido a vivir conmigo hace exactamente ocho años, justamente cuando sus padres decidieron meterla a un manicomio, digo la chica si estaba algo colada de allá arriba pero no era como para internarla en los pabellones de loquitos, ella y yo íbamos en la preparatoria, yo desde que tenía quince había decidido valerme por mí misma, mi padre no le importaba mucho pues él decía que debía de crearme mis propias historias, así que lo hice, él se alegro de que dejara su casa cuando había cursado la mitad de la preparatoria y me cambiaba de destino, más porque el idiota hijo de su mejor amigo creía que por ser hija de él podía seducirme y meterse en mis pantalones, ¡ja! Yo podía ser una perra, a veces, pero no era idiota como para tirarme a la competencia de Ken, no señor, así que yo desde esa edad estaba aquí, mi casa mis reglas, pero al parecer a los padres de Alice no les era tan agraciada así que ella huyo y vino al único lugar que conocía, que sabía que no la defraudarían, aquí conmigo, yo la acepte, era y es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, así que debía de estar acostumbrada a estos arranques pero creo que aun me sorprendían.

-¿Entonces qué piensas? – oh, había divagado de nuevo.

-Disculpa, no te escuche – ella rodó los ojos y empezó de nuevo.

-Que fui yo, ok, mira en facebook me inscribí a una página que hablaba de sadomasoquismo y literatura, pensé que sería divertido ver de que trataba y ellos estaban hablando de un grupo y querer juntarse, obviamente dije que solo quería entrar al grupo para hablar, no para algo más, que no estaba preparada, que el sexo me asustaba un poco y así.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Eres una pervertida de lo peor!

-Si, habla la que se lee todos esos libros e historias que inventan las chicas desconocidas y adictas a un personaje, por favor has leído algo fuerte, polla, coño, lechita rica, Bella aquí no hablemos de mojigaterías.

-Lo sé pero es diferente leerlo que hacerlo.

-Sí porque estás eternamente enamorada de Edward.

-Alice – repetí entre dientes, Edward Cullen mi _no_ novio de la secundaría. Él era el típico chico que le caía bien a todos, no era el típico matón que molestaba todos, no, él usaba sus lentes de pasta gruesa que hacia querer quitárselos y ver esos hermosos ojos verdes como gemas, su pelo era tan revuelto como si acabara de levantarse o en su defecto tener sexo, prefería la primera opción y la segunda conmigo, estudiábamos varias veces a la semana en la biblioteca y yo podía verlo de cerca pero un día él se fue y nadie supo nada de él, sabía que su padre estaba y era de Seattle, por eso mi decisión de venirme aquí, pero he buscado y no lo he encontrado, hace años que perdí mis esperanzas, así que me he hecho a la idea de morir joven y sin haber probado los placeres del sexo, porque la teoría como decía Alice me la sabía hasta de memoria. – eso no importa, ahora dime que se supone que haga con esto, si querías entrar, bien, pero mi numero ¿en verdad Alice?

-Dije que no era sola y por cierto no sabes cómo excita a un hombre pensar en que dos mujeres estén juntas.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno yo como que dije unas cosas sobre tú y yo, ya sabes en modo de pareja dispareja.

-Alice.

-Bien, dije y recree todo un panorama sexual entre tú y yo, ya sabes como que nos hacíamos compañía en las noches de lluvia y que una cosa llevaba a la otra y así, ¡Bum! terminábamos teniendo sexo.

-¡Qué! Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo, mierda ni siquiera te he dado un beso o algo parecido, ni con el pensamiento y déjame decirte que te he visto desnuda.

-Bella eres tan inteligente para unas cosas pero tonta para otras, claro que no es verdad, de eso se trata el hablar, decir mentiras piadosas para excitar al otro, o otros en este caso.

-Oh bien, pero sigo sin entender porque has dado mi numero, podías simplemente decir tus fantasías conmigo y ya.

-¡Ja! Como si yo tuviera algo contigo, eres mucho para mí. Bien y si no te gusta borra el grupo y salte, no hay nada de difícil en ello. Ahora me voy, tengo una cita con mi próximo cliente, el bastardo quiere afinar detalles pero no vendrá él, es muy lindo. – dijo con sarcasmo mientras salía de mi habitación, tome mi teléfono de nuevo cuando sonó y vi que era del grupo ¿Qué hacia? ¿Lo abría? Lo borro y todo queda en el olvido, oh Dios no puedo la duda y la curiosidad podían más conmigo, así que habrí la ventana del grupo que decía _"El Arte Del Libertinaje"_ vaya nombre, había una foto que había enviado alguien de nombre: _ricura abusiva_ , santo, no mejor no nombrar a Dios en esto.

La foto decía que nombrara mi nombre porno, dependiendo la primera letra de mi nombre más el mes de mi nacimiento, Cheque todos y vi que el chico tenía escrito la letra E para la primera letra de su nombre y Junio para el mes, al menos tenía dos datos más.

No lo pensé, solo sé que mis dedos se movieron por si solos y escribí mi nombre y lo envíe, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sé, tal vez algo de adrenalina en mi vida, o demostrar algo pero ¿Qué? No sabía solo sé que _ricura abusiva_ estaba escribiendo.

 _Ricura abusiva está escribiendo…_

 _-Hola!_

¿Qué hago? ¿Contesto?

 _-Sigues ahí? Tú nombre?_

¿Mi nombre? No podía dar mi nombre real, cheque mi perfil de WhatsApp y por suerte no tenía nada escrito en el, solo una foto de una fresa con brillos.

 _-Puedes poner la frase de un nombre porno, como el mío. No tienes que darme el verdadero._

¡Exacto! Qué alivio.

 _-Hola ricura abusiva, soy fresita gozona._

Santo… que no metas a Dios en esto, mejor jodida mierda estaba contestándole a un desconocido y estaba hablando con mi nombre porno, que alguien me ayudara, porque a este paso estaría en el manicomio yo y no Alice.

 _-Hola! Soy Diosa indomable._

 _-Yo mariposa chupadora._

 _-Yo la golfilla salvaje._

Y así siguieron llegando más mensajes, fui al perfil y vi que habían más de cincuenta personas en ese grupo, caray ¿Qué nadie trabajaba a esta hora? Yo lo hacía desde casa y a veces desde la oficina, casi no me gustaba ir ahí pero era mi deber como jefa. Aleje el teléfono y lo apague, necesitaba un descanso, y eso que solo había descubierto mi nombre porno, carambolas, tome mis trastes sucios del desayuno y salí para ver los daños en la cocina, cuando Alice cocinaba era como una batalla campal, pero sorpresivamente no había ningún desastre, ella debió de haber pedido a domicilio, que bien porque no tenía tiempo de limpiar, tenía una junta y necesitaba ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Necesitaba un descanso, esto era por lo que no me gustaba venir a la oficina, problemas y más problemas, tome un respiro para dejarme caer en mi oficina, estaba realmente cansada de tener el teléfono todo el día pegado a la oreja, entonces este vibro, quería matar a quien fuera, pero tenía un WhatsApp de un número desconocido, solo sabía que era de aquí mismo por la clave. Abrí el mensaje y había un saludo de alguien pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era.

 _-Lo siento ¿Quién eres?_

A veces daba mi nuero y no sabía a quién.

 _-Soy alguien que acabas de conocer, pero que no has conocido realmente._

Santo Dios, ¿Quién era? ¿Acababa de conocer? No había conocido a nadie, al menos que… el chico de la mañana _ricura abusiva._ No podía ser, como había conseguido mi número, si era idiota por el grupo.

 _-No estoy completamente segura de que seas quien pienso, pero de todas formas no conocí a nadie hoy por más de cinco minutos._

Podía jugar un poco.

 _-Bueno eso tiene solución ahora mismo, soy ricura abusiva, tengo veinticinco, solo para que no pienses que soy un viejo, me encanta dominar, es mi fuerte, ya sabes dejar unas lindas marcas o en caso imaginar como las dejo._

Carambas.

 _-Que bien._

 _-¿puedo preguntar algo?_

 _-Claro._

 _-¿Por qué entraste al grupo? Te leo muy tímida, algo retraída, es más puedo pensar que estás sonrojándote y avergonzándote por lo que digo, y eso que aun no empiezo._

¡Entre porque soy una chismosa y mi amiga me metió, pero tuve la oportunidad de salirme, limpio y certero. No le diría eso, pensaría que soy una loca.

 _-No sé, me llamo la atención, tu?_

 _-Soy un amo natural, pero si te llamo la atención quiere decir que nunca has probado la mano de una relación amo/sumisa. ¿No?_

 _-…._

 _-Déjame intentar algo y si no te atrae dejamos esto por la paz ¿vale?_

 _-Ok._

En que me había metido.

 _-Una cosa, si quieres participar puedes hacer, te daré un tiempo de tres minutos, así sea largo de escribir, si veo que estás escribiendo daré el tiempo pero si no veo esas palabras arriba seguiré ¿quedo claro?_

Me sentía como que tenía que preguntar mi palabra de seguridad o algo así.

 _-Muy claro. Adelante._

Vi las palabras arriba que decían escribiendo pero nada más, pasaron tres minutos y nada, dos más y entonces un mensaje largo apareció, esta era la hora, a leer, aunque antes me puse de pie para cerrar mi oficina con seguro, no quería quedarme a medias.

 _-Fresita gozona realmente necesito poner un rostro a ese cuerpo que en estas horas he imaginado, detrás de la pantalla a miles de kilómetros imagino a una chica no muy alta, de cuerpo esbelto con curvas donde merece tenerlas, pelo castaño en hondas._

 _Miro a donde tu rostro debería de estar pero no hay nada, todavía, llevo mis manos a tus hombros y bajo realmente lento hasta tus manos, son pequeñas y delgadas, suaves a mi tacto, regreso mis caricias a tus hombros y entonces poso mis manos en esos turgentes pechos desnudos, tus pezones están duros y de un color que me invita a morderlos, chuparlos y hacer cosas impensables en ellos, los retuerzo entre mis dedos y no aguanto más bajo mi boca a ellos, responden a mi tacto caliente y mojado,_

 _-…_

 _Bajo cada vez más por donde mis manos pasan regresa mi boca, literalmente salivo más pues tu olor se cuela entre mis fosas nasales y quiero enterrarme en ti tan profundamente que imagino llegar hasta tu corazón, llego al tesoro escondido y siento que así debió de sentirse Cristóbal Colon cuando descubrió América. Abro tus piernas y entierro mi cabeza entre ellas, estas mojada y el olor es delicioso, paso mi lengua por toda tu raja y siento el salado y el dulzor a la vez explotar en mi lengua, mi boca es impaciente y siento que no soy suficiente rápido para degustarte, abro tus labios e introduzco mi lengua hasta el fondo, tu clítoris se esconde pero a la vez quiere salir a jugar de lo hinchado que esta, deseoso de ser tocado por mi caliente lengua, lo hago, y apretó entre mis dientes, mis dedos entran y sienten las calientes paredes de tu vagina expandirse y acogerlos, mi polla llora por ser ella la que sea apretada, salgo y entro de tu húmeda y mojada cavidad a la vez que muerdo ese pedazo de carne que hace que grites, se que estás apunto de tantas emociones, vuelvo las estocadas más rápidas y ordeno a mis labios ser mas demandantes con tu clítoris, y en cuestión de segundos mi boca es inundada con tu esencia tan dulce y salada a la vez, pero única. Tomo todo de ti y siento que estoy sediento. Doy una última lamida y regreso mis ojos a los tuyos, tienes la respiración alterada, lo sé por tu pecho, gotas de sudor en todo tu cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hacen brillar tu piel, me pongo de pie abrazándote y escondo mi cara en tu cuello, inhalando el dulce aroma de tus hormonas dejan salir, te separo de la pared y llevo mis manos detrás de ti, sin darte cuenta alzo una y la dejo caer en una de esas nalgas, das un salto pero no me detengo, te he hecho disfrutar es hora de que yo también lo haga. Y mi disfrute es azotarte sintiendo como con cada azote tu cuerpo desnudo choca contra el mío y tus senos golpean tan malditamente bien en mi pecho haciendo que mi miembro reaccione ante esa acción._

 _-…_

Tengo las piernas tan juntas y las muevo creando fricción, agradezco haberme puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, la costura de esta ayuda a sacar un poco la tención, pero no es lo mismo, he leído cada palabra, recreando en mi mente la imagen que me mostraban, quiero escribir como nunca, así que no sé que me posee pero lo hago, mis dedos se mueven sobre el teclado y sé que él está esperando a ver que escribo, mis mejillas y la mitad de mi cuerpo esta sonrojado pero tengo que sacar este ardor y calor que él ha creado o en su defecto ella, porque no hemos aclarado ese tema.

Y así empiezo mi escritura para _ricura abusiva._

… _.._

Jake está enojado por mi evidentemente falta de participación en la junta pero está no es tan importante como para estar aquí, él de verdad quiere hacerme participe de todo y lo agradezco pero odio de verdad estar aquí a veces, no soy muy sociable, como dije puedo ser una perra a veces, pero si soy invisible muy bien para mí.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene juro que te haré pagar he.

-Bien, te llamo cualquier cosa, si no nos veremos el lunes siguiente para la junta con los inversionistas.

-Si Jake, adiós. – tome el elevador despidiéndome de Dana, mi secretaria, cuando llegue a mi coche vi mi teléfono iluminado pero tenía que llegar a casa.

….

 _-Ricura abusiva leo tus palabras en la pantalla y creo que he tenido un orgasmo, estoy muy mojada que he llegado a casa y he tenido que cambiarme de bragas._

Vi que _él_ estaba escribiendo… Sí porque ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

 _-Me alegro mucho causar ese efecto ¿Quieres ver el efecto que has causado en mi con esas palabras?_

¿Ver el efecto? ¿Cómo? Sin pensarlo escribí que sí. Entonces vi que se estaba cargando una imagen. ¡Oh por todo lo que es de color! Él me estaba enviando una foto de… ¡Mierda! El teléfono fue a dar al piso sobre mi alfombra, era… era una foto de su polla en toda su gloriosa y esplendorosa imagen. Rápidamente tome el teléfono para detallar ese espécimen de la naturaleza. Era grande, si como lo escuchan grande, tenía un largo que no sabría describir y las venas de la punta estaban resaltadas, había una gota de liquido seminal que deseaba degustar, así que como la pervertida que me estaba volviendo desde hace días pase mi lengua por mis labios, esperando a solo llegar a imaginar el sabor de él.

 _-Nena vez lo que provocas?_

 _-Bueno realmente si pudieras ver lo que tu provocas sería realmente reciproco, pero no es el caso._

 _-Hazlo, muéstrame como te pongo cariño._

Me quede mirando la pantalla leyendo lo que decía, tratando de entender cómo es que quería que hiciera eso. Sentí vibrar mi teléfono de nuevo y vi las palabras que eran como ordenes más que simples letras.

 _-Hazlo, ve a tu recamara y desnúdate lentamente, imagina que soy yo, imagina que lentamente quito tu blusa y pantalones, quedas en ropa interior, párate frente al espejo y admírate, imagina que soy yo quien lo hago, que mi mente guarda esas imágenes, tu piel blanca y cremosa, quita lentamente tu sostén y bragas, desnuda como una Diosa, tus pechos turgentes, tu plano abdomen, y lo mejor la entrada a mi paraíso. Hazlo._

¿Qué era lo que él tenía? ¿Qué era lo que me hacía a mí obedecerle? Sin pensarlo, tome mi teléfono e hice mi caminata a mi habitación haciendo y siguiendo cada paso que él me había dicho que hiciera, estaba desnuda frente a mi espejo de una pieza. Tome mi teléfono y lo enfoque de tal manera que mi rostro fuera un enigma, era algo peligroso pero mi valentía estaba ahí y no se iba, lidiaría después con las consecuencias, apunte y tome la foto de mi cuerpo desnudo, y sin pensarlo la mande. Pude ver como las dos flechicas azules aparecían en la pantalla. Y _Escribiendo_ aparecía.

 _-¡Puta madre nena! Eres una Diosa, una Reyna con todas las letras, solo estoy decepcionado de una cosa, no tener un rostro._

 _-Algún día podrá ser, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-En la oficina, tengo un problema con un contrato pero he tenido algunas distracciones esta mañana y no he podido terminarlo._

 _-Bueno espero no ser la causa._

Me moría de la pena por hacerle eso, ya que yo constantemente dejaba el teléfono para atender las cosas de la oficina.

 _-Eres una muy buena distracción._

 _-Claro que lo soy. Entro._

Él siempre escribía eso cuando entraba a alguna junta o estaba acompañado en alguna discusión, este era mi momento, pues eventualmente nunca podía molestarlo como él a mí.

 _-Tengo en la mente esa imagen que me has mandado ¿Cómo definirte? He sido osada y te he dado una mejor descripción de mí pero ¿y tú? No importa, me imagino a un hombre fuerte y sexy, sentado en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio, cuando me has mandado la foto enseguida he tenido esa visión, imagíname debajo de la mesa inclinada sobre tus rodillas mi rostro a centímetros de tu gloriosa polla a punto de iniciar, estas tan excitado que tus venas se marcan, el liquido sale, y solo siento deseos de lamerte ¿Qué me lo impide? Llevo mi rostro hacia delante y saco mi lengua para pasarla, mmm sabes salado y dulce, algo realmente excitante, te llevo hasta el fondo de mi garganta y succiono, tu cara se crispa, pero no puedo saberlo en ciencia cierta, solo por las venas de tu cuello y tiene que seguir hablando con tu secretaria, ella pregunta si estás bien y responde con una tos que si, mientras que yo sigo debajo succionando y rastrillando mis dientes por toda tu longitud, te falta poco lo sé porque tu bajo vientre esta duro y contraído, llevo mis manos hacia tus testículos y los aprieto haciéndote dar un respingo, sonrió me gustan esos niños, despides a tu secretaria rápidamente y aunque te mira como si estuvieras loco no importa, automáticamente cuando ella cierra la puerta me tomas de los brazos y me pones sobre el escritorio, importándote menos los papeles importantes, me rio por tu apuración pero en cuanto estas dentro de mí de una sola estocada todo desaparece, no sé en que momento te has quitado los pantalones, no me importa tampoco, entra sales, entras sales, y es un vaivén que nos hace llegar al final de todo con gemidos distorsionados por la boca de uno sobre el otro mientras caemos sobre el escritorio. Buena junta de negocios._

Termino de escribirlo y lo envió, de verdad no sé a quién quiero excitar si a él o a mí pero en verdad yo si lo estoy. Estoy desnuda frente al espejo y sé que quiero hacerlo pero oigo a Alice gritar desde la sala y sé que eso no se va a poder, entro al baño para cambiarme y ella no me encuentre así, hará preguntas que no quiero responder. Veo una última vez mi teléfono y veo las dos palomitas azules. Espero lograr mi cometido.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

-¡No!

-Bella ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de comportarte así? Mike se mantendrá lejos, pero no es como si pudiera decidir a quién tienen.

-Bien, pero que sepas que lo odio todo.

-Bella, Mike trabaja con el equipo, esta será nuestra primera junta, dentro de dos días será la oficialmente para firmar con nuestro socio.

-De verdad no sé cómo me convenciste de hacer algo así.

-Hace años que queremos hacer algo así, no hemos encontrado a un buen socio que de verdad se importe, este lo hace, de verdad tranquila, no te he fallado casi nunca.

-Sí, como digas, solo espero que de verdad lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Claro ya lo verás.

-Bien.

Entre en mi oficina para coger lo papeles y vi mi teléfono, hace algunos días que no hablaba con _él_ , la vez que me había puesto muy creativa había sido muy satisfactorio y termine haciéndome una masturbación con mi teléfono al lado, una cosa de verdad única, sonreí porque eso era loco. Alice había preguntado y como la mentirosa que soy le dije que había dejado eso atrás.

 _-¿Qué tal?_

Él siempre comenzaba así, eso quería decir que era sobre mí.

 _-Bien. Una junta._

Porque me hacia mensa, quería hacer excitante esta junta, Jake se encargaría de la mayor parte, así que no había problemas.

 _-Me encantan las juntas, ¿estás ya ahí?_

No respondí y solo camine hacia la sala, pasando por mi puerta, conecte mi celular a mi laptop, si me veían escribir era porque estaba "tomando" notas.

 _-Sí, iniciando._

Tome todo y entre. Salude a todos que al igual que yo estaban entrando a la sala de juntas, era la mediana dado que el jefe así lo quería. Tome asiento preparando mis cosas.

 _-Que bien, descríbeme en donde estás._

 _-Es una sala mediana, hay varios hombres, son los que están viendo la presentación, algunas mujeres contándome claro, hay dos puertas de salida y una más detrás de mí que da directo a mi oficina, a un lado hay un gran ventanal de vidrio de techo a piso, en este momento están las persianas abajo por la presentación, en minutos serán abiertas y dejaran ver la gran vista._

 _-Bien, eso me gusta, ahora ¿Aceptas el reto?_

 _-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta siempre?_

Se tarda en contestar, así que pongo atención, aunque ya se dé que va la presentación de Jake y Leah, no hace mal poner un poco de atención. Pero entonces mi celular suena con una larga explicación.

 _-Porque es importante para un amo preguntar siempre, quiero que tengas en mente que esto es una relación amo/sumisa, tú tienes como plazo tres minutos para contestar, en caso claro de que debas hacerlo, si en ese plazo no lo has hecho y no veo la palabra escribiendo arriba de la ventana de conversación, yo inmediatamente dejo la conversación ahí y esto acaba, debes de saber que tienes derecho a negar y yo de obedecer ese derecho y cambiarlo por otro._

 _-Pero esto se trata de una relación ¿de?_

 _-Es una relación unilateral, eso quiere decir que solo se trabaja con la atracción porque no estamos incluyendo nada físico, ni mucho menos romántico, si decides terminar como he dicho, ni tú sabes algo mío ni yo tuyo. Simple._

 _-Tú tienes una foto mía, eso es muy comprometedor._

 _-Tú también una mía, y eso fue realmente porque quisimos, ahora bien, ¿quieres que empiece? No me detendré._

 _-Sí. Adelante._

Vi como la palabra escribiendo aparecía arriba pero para este momento la presentación había terminado y era hora de enfrentarse a las verdaderas preguntas, así que metí mi celular debajo de mi pierna y puse verdadera atención.

-Bien como pueden observar eso ha sido lo que tenemos planeado, la señorita Swan está al tanto y pueden preguntar.

-Bien todo ha sido realmente como hemos ido diciendo en cada momento solo quiero saber una última cosa.

-Adelante señores.

-¿Por qué un tema como este? ¿Por qué un proyecto así?

-Buena pregunta y si me permiten, yo responderé en vez del señor Black, puede que lo vean solo del lado de sus beneficios si lo hace él.

-Como guste, espero.

-Bien, hace algún tiempo que queremos implementar este proyecto porque me he dado cuenta que hay mucha indiferencia hacia las mujeres que son madres solteras. No soy madre pero me preocupo, en cada entrevista que se hace en cualquier empresa lo primero en preguntarse es, ¿tiene hijos? ¿Casada? ¿Estado civil? ¿Por qué no se les pregunta eso a los hombres? ¿O es que nosotras valemos menos por estar en alguna de esas situaciones? Entonces de ahí el plan de este tema, queremos mujeres que trabajen con la plena satisfacción de ser consientes que sus hijos están bajo su cuidado, realmente tendremos mejor desempeño ante un proyecto como este, aun más si los dos padres trabajan para nosotros.

-Usted tiene toda la razón de eso señorita Swan. Bien ha quedado todo claro para poder firmar nuestro trato, en dos días mi jefe será el que firme con nosotros.

-Perfe…. – trague y aclare mi garganta, no podía ser cierto.

-¿le pasa algo?

-N-no. No, perdón, firmare, Dana – mi voz salió un poco entrecortada y quería morir, siempre dejaba mi teléfono debajo de mi pierna pero el jodido se debió de haber movido y ahora estaba vibrando en mi sexo, ¡Joder! Él no enviaba más de un mensaje y más cuando veía que no contestaba. ¡Para! – bien aquí está y espero que esto sea una definitiva en dos días.

-Tenga eso por seguro señorita Swan. Con permiso. – asentí y cuando hubieron salido saque mi teléfono para poder ver la luz azul parpadear. Necesitaba ver esto y cambiarme de bragas y tal vez, solo tal vez limpiar mi teléfono.

…

 _-Me describes algo parecido a lo que tengo de frente y me encanta, solo quiero que pongas la mente en blanco e imagines que estas de pie en la sala, todo desaparece, solo estas tú en esa enorme sala, das la espalda a la puerta y a mí por supuesto, tus manos están sobre la mesa abierta, llego y me pongo detrás de ti, mi pecho en tu espalda, sientes mi respiración en mi espalda y puedes sentir mis caricias, bajo lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de tu trasero respingón, vuelvo a subir lentamente pero ahora mis manos acarician toda la parte trasera de tus piernas suben por debajo de tu falda alzándola hasta dejarla enrollada en tu cintura, dejando a mi merced esas nalgas blanca, bajo y con mis dientes arranco tus bragas de encaje, mmm me encanta el encaje negro, masajeo tus nalgas y llevo mi mano hacia delante abriéndome paso para entrar en esa apretada, caliente y mojada cavidad, tu clítoris palpita entre mis dedos, deseoso de ser explorado._

 _Y sin previo aviso azoto mi mano derecha en una de tus nalgas creando un delicioso sonido que hace estremecernos, un chillido de sorpresa sale de tus labios pero te inclinas más ofreciéndote._

 _Vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, azoto tus nalgas mientras mis dedos están dentro de ti, sientes las vibraciones y después de varios azotes te vienes como nunca, apretando la madera hasta que tus nudillos están blancos._

 _Tus nalgas están de un rosa intenso, brilloso y caliente debido a los azotes. Te beso sin ver tu rostro, y te guio hacia el gran ventanal recargándote en el, siseas ante el contraste del frio vidrio y el caliente de tu trasero, te ayudo a enrollar tus piernas en mi cintura y te penetro de una estocada, envisto fuertemente haciendo fricción de tu cuerpo con el cristal, es tan excitante cogerte con la ciudad de fondo y tus tetas saltando por mis envestidas, una vista increíble._

Estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo con eso, el solo imaginar que haga eso en la sala que esta cruzando una puerta, quiero que este aquí, tomo un respiro porque sus palabras me han dejado muda, y si contamos que mi teléfono me dio una mano, bueno un paquete completo.

 _-Estoy húmeda y resbaladiza, pero esta vez tuve ayuda para descargarme muy placenteramente._

 _-¡¿Quién?!_

 _-Un verdadero ayudante, infalible._

 _-¡Que! Sabes que puedo desistir, esto es entre dos._

 _-Crees que… estaba en la junta y deje mal mi teléfono cayó hacia atrás y vibro cuando mandaste mensaje haciendo que me excitara, pero viendo la comprensión de tus palabras, creo que la que deja esto soy yo, al menos hasta que tu mente se sienta libre de tratarme así._

No quería perder por completo toda la comunicación, pero al menos un tiempo le daría comprensión.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

La iba a matar, iba a matar a Alice en definitiva, porque justamente tenía que inscribirme a este grupo, o sea era divertido al principio, pero ¡Yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo ser una sumisa en verdad! Era divertido suponer que lo era mientras fuera detrás de una pantalla, más ciertamente desde mi celular, pero en la vida real, en vivo y directo, donde me vería, no, no quería nada así. Tome un respiro y me puse el único vestido decente que tenía, Alice al menos me hubiera ayudado pero no, en su lugar se había enojado porque no iba a asistir, pero era tan difícil hacer. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y bueno era lo mejor que podía hacer. Allá vamos.

…

-¡Bella! – me gire hacia la voz y vi a Alice corriendo hacia mí, lo agradecía porque de verdad me daba miedo entrar sola al hotel donde era la cita – pensé que no vendrías.

-Sí, digo no sé, solo vine pero no quería entrar sola.

-Vamos, entremos tomemos una copa y relajémonos – asentí y entramos enseñando nuestras invitaciones, Alice me había inscrito en la lista pero me habían llegado dos así que decidí asistir con la que me había llegado anónimamente, sin que nadie sospechara. Ella me paso una copa y la acepte de verdad necesitaba alcohol en mi sistema para hacer esto - ¡Ven, necesito que me acompañes! – ella grito sobre la música y la seguí. Cuando entramos al baño con luces normales ella me evaluó y solo espere el veredicto – creo que pudo haber sido peor pero solo tengo que preguntar ¿es que vas a un funeral o algo así?

-¿Qué? Alice no tengo ropa decente para este tipo de eventos y tu no me dejaste nada, eres la encargada de ello.

-¡Deje la ropa en mi cama! Pené que la tomarías. Bueno hay que quitar y arreglar algunas cosas vamos – ella se acerco a mí y entonces solo pude escuchar un crujido, el cual se trataba de los holanes de mi vestido, ella los había arrancado y dejado en un mini vestido de cuello bajo y sin mangas, carajos esto si se veía provocador. – quítate la coleta y rizare un poco el pelo – ella lo hizo sin ningún problema y dejo mi cabello muy lindo sobre mis hombros – ahora el maquillaje está bien, estás lista.

Asentí y salimos como si nada, una vez en la sala nos sentamos en los pequeños sofás y seguimos tomando, sentí mi teléfono vibrar y lo tome para ver que era. Mi alma cayó al piso al ver que era _él_.

 _-Dijiste que no irías a la reunión ¿Por qué has ido?_

Suspire decidiendo si contestar o no, habíamos hablado de ello y él había explícitamente prohibido que viniera pero se me hacía de verdad interesante saber que era lo que pasaba aquí, y ahora él sabía que estaba aquí pero ¿Cómo?

 _-¿Cómo sabes que estoy allí? Puede que no sea así._

 _-No te hagas la ingenua, estoy aquí y te estoy viendo, puede que tú no pero yo sí._

Miré a todos lados pero no podía saber quién era, había chicos y chicas, era una sala de sumisión, y había tanto amos como amas así que era tan difícil de saber. ¿si me estaba tomando el pelo?

 _-No vas a lograr saber quién soy, deja de ponerte en evidencia. Al menos dejare que alguien me sirva como me merezco, suerte en tu primera vez como una sumisa._

 _-Si de verdad valoraras lo que hay entre nosotros, nuestra relación amo/sumisa no dejarías que alguien te sirviera y te atreverías a pedirme, ni modo y gracias por los buenos deseos, se los hare saber a mi amo._

Apague el teléfono enojada, que se creía idiota. Alice se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, solo negó y señalo hacia el frente donde un anunciador hacia las presentaciones pertinentes.

-Buenas noches sumisas y sumisos es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí, esperemos que den y reciban el mayor placer de sus vidas. Les informare la forma de trabajar en estos momentos, cada uno recibió un sobre donde había una invitación y un numero, este define la habitación que les corresponde y el piso, subirán en el momento en que se sientan listos y cuando estén frente a la puerta de entrada firmaran su contrato de no divulgación y de ahí en adelante mis queridos sumisas y sumisos solo el placer los espera. Suerte y bienvenidos.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar varias personas empezaron a subir a las parte de habitaciones. Alice me jalo y subimos al tercer piso, mi habitación era la 45 y la de ella 49, ella camino y una vez frente a ella se volteo a mirarme y alzo sus pulgares deseándome suerte, sonreí solo ella hacia algo así. Pase la tarjeta y entre pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta salí de nuevo, carajo la firma, firme medio chueco y volví a entrar, justo cuando mire al interior vi como el cuerpo, del que suponía era mi amo, se levantaba, pero tan pronto me vio dentro se volvió a su lugar.

-Lo siento yo olvide…

-No estás aquí para hablar – asentí y me quede de pie ahí – ponte cómoda – lo hice dejando mis cosas a un lado de la cama – baila para mí - ¿perdón? – baila para mí – lo miré como si hablara en chico, pero es que ese era el caso, yo me caía con tan solo estar de pie, no digamos bailar – bien, quiero que bailes esto – empezó a sonar una canción que no conocía muy bien pero que era algo entre movida y sensual – habla.

-Como digas amo.

Él sonrió y yo tome como iniciativa los postes que estaban en la cama junto a mí, moví mi cuerpo sensualmente al ritmo en que la música me lo marcaba, no sabía realmente que estaba haciendo pero solo trataba de evitar todas las imágenes que venían a mi mente que en cualquier habitación de este hotel alguien estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo pero con _él_. Quite los pensamientos de mi y seguí moviéndome al ritmo, no sabía si lo hacía bien solo estaba imitando los movimientos que había visto a Alice hacer y algo de acción que mi mente sacaba de algún lugar oculto haya arriba.

-Quítate la ropa lentamente al mismo tiempo. Despreocúpate lo estás haciendo perfectamente.

Hice lo que me dijo y lleve mi mano hacia la parte derecha para bajar el cierre lentamente, dejando cada vez más piel al descubierto, saque mis brazos sacudiéndolos y el vestido quedo en mis caderas atorado, agradecía mentalmente que Alice me hubiera regalado un conjunto realmente bonito por mi cumpleaños y que no tuviera otra ocasión para usarlo. Moví mis caderas y con mis manos baje la prenda dándole una muy buena vista de mi trasero.

-Cariño tienes un culo precioso, se vería a un más de un color rojo, no sabes cómo mis manos pican por acariciarlo.

Seguí con mis movimientos y quite mi sostén hasta dejarlo car junto al vestido quite mis manos llevándolas al poste y afianzarlas a el, baje lentamente haciendo apoyo del poste como si estuviera bailando junto con el, puf ya decía yo que tenia dotes de bailarina porno. Me acerque al tuvo hasta dejar que mis senos lo acariciaran y supe que hacia bien mi parte pues un jadeo muy alto inundo la habitación, ¡Perfecto! En mi estocada final, las bragas fueron a dar no muy lejos de los pies de mi amo y quede totalmente desnuda frente a él. Algo que realmente tenía que agradecer al alcohol.

-Eres perfecta, recuéstate en la cama – lo único que podía ver de él era la silueta de su cuerpo, pues detrás de él había un gran ventanal lo que hacía que la luz de la luna se esparciera por todo el lugar, estaba sentado en un sillón de una plaza dándome la cara o lo que podía ver de ella, dado que todo era oscuridad, pero me conformaba – en cuanto yo salga de aquí tú te puedes ir – no entendía muy bien eso pero asentí.

Él tomo una rosa que estaba en el buro a su lado, se puso de pie y se acerco poco a poco hasta donde yo estaba.

-Cierra los ojos, te castigare si los abres.

Lo hice y sentí su presencia junto a mí, sentí el delicado material de la rosa y como era pasado desde mi pelo hasta la punta de mis pies, haciendo todo el recorrido por mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí una presión en mi cara y supe que eran sus labios, eran carnosos y rellenos, suaves e impotentes, abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar y su lengua jugó con la mía, su sabor impregno mis sentidos y supe que estaba bien estar acostada pues estaba por caer rendida a sus pies. Siguió bajando hasta posarse en mis pechos y jugar con ellos, sentía el peso solo de su rostro contra mí, mientras la rosa hacia cosquillas en mi bajo vientre, no dudaba que esa rosa estuviera explorando lugares inadecuados.

-Delicioso – pude escuchar admiración, sentí como bajaba cada vez más hasta posarse donde minutos antes la rosa había estado, y sin ningún miramiento sentí su caliente boca en mi centro, salte ante esa acción pero él me mantuvo en mi lugar sosteniendo mi cadera con una mano – Deliciosa. Siempre lo diré, enrolla tus piernas entorno a mí – lo hice y entonces la acción empezó, él paso su lengua por toda mi extensión sin detenerse un solo momento. Sentía su caliente lengua dentro de mí y como mis paredes empezaban a apretarlo, sentía mi orgasmo crecer a cada segundo que pasaba y él no se detenía – vente para mí preciosa. Vente que te recibo – y sin más así lo hice, sentía mi cuerpo flotar y el cosquilleo se estaba disipando. Abrí mis ojos al ya no sentirlo entre mis piernas. Y me descubrí sola en la habitación oscura, él ya no estaba y yo estaba desnuda y sola.

Me puse de pie para buscar alrededor pero no había nada, solo la rosa sobre la mesa, la tome entre mis manos y la lleve a mi nariz, bueno no era como lo había imaginado pero había sido algo.

Me vestí salí de la habitación tal como entre, me tocaba hacer la caminata de la vergüenza o algo parecido, dado que no había tenido sexo. Al menos algo diferente era que los mensajes del chico misterioso habían vuelto. Genial.

…..

 _ **2 días después… Oficina.**_

Necesitaba descansar de verdad porque eso de venir a la oficina con nervios era de lo peor, había pasado cada uno de los días ignorando mi teléfono y no le había respondido, por favor era obvio que le había dicho que era una chica de principios, se que con todo lo que hacía no parecía pero no era manera de tratarme.

-Señorita Swan, los señores han llegado ¿los paso a la sala?

-Sí, por favor ofréceles algo de tomar, enseguida voy – ella asintió y tome los papeles que ya estaban firmados, ahora a delante y con todo. Entre dando un saludo a todos, aunque solo estaban los dos abogados uno por parte de ellos y otro mía, Jake, una persona más con ellos, el jefe Johnson, otra persona y yo en la sala, esto estaba mal – bien jefe Johnson, dígame que pasa.

-Señorita Swan, antes que nada quiero decirle que todo el tramite queda confirmado solo hay una pequeña complicación.

-Bueno pues dígame de que trata porque por lo que veo no ha venido su jefe.

-Mi jefe el Sr. Masen no ha podido asistir y pide sus más sinceras disculpas, quiere ver la posibilidad de que usted se traslade a nuestra compañía, de verdad lo siente por darle tantas complicaciones.

-Bien, al parecer esto está un poco complicado, mire aceptare por esta ocasión y no por mis intereses, si no por el de los demás. Aceptare su propuesta pero no entrara nadie más en la oficina, desde este momento esto queda entre él y yo, ¿queda claro? – él lo pensó y asintió lentamente, Jake me miraba como queriendo saber que pasaba, estaba segura que él podía hacerse cargo pero si me quedaba aquí estaría pensando en el susodicho y no quería, mejor ocupar la mente en algo productivo.

….

-Bella por favor déjame ir.

-No, en este momento necesito aquí, ahora me voy, espero que todo esté en orden Jacob.

-Sí.

Salí de la oficina con Johnson detrás de mí, odiaba ir sin coche pero bueno al menos ahorraría la gasolina tan cara, tome asiento checando todo y estaba bien, cuando llegamos mire el gran edificio y entramos.

-Hola Joanna por favor avísale al señor Masen que la señorita Swan está aquí.

-Claro.

-Por favor señorita déjeme entrar un minuto antes y…

-No, entrare sola y arreglare esto de una vez, mire señor Johnson se que las inversiones me favorecen mucho pero le recuerdo que también a ustedes, a parte del dinero invertido podrán recibir mucho más ganancias que serán muy satisfactorias para ustedes, así que en cualquier momento que esto no me guste me retiro.

-Lo sé señorita Swan.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente que la secretaria salió, una vez que entre quede de pie ante la gran oficina que se mostraba frente a mí, era como la mía pero con toques de chico, hombre para ser exactos, oí un carraspeo y me gire. ¡Santas magdalenas! Él se rio y supe que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Hola Bella.

-¡No me jodas!

-No, creo que todavía es pronto para llegar a ese paso, tenemos un contrato que firmar.

-¿Edward? – joder, solo a mí me puede pasar esto, solo a mí - ¿Qué mierdas significa esto?

-Bueno, no sé, ¿Qué piensas que es?

-Edward, no es gracioso. Haber quede de verme con el Sr. Masen, tu eres Cullen. Joder necesito un trago, whisky, droga, algo porque esto es una alucinación.

-No lo es _fresita gozona._

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bella por favor ¿Crees que te cite aquí como una casualidad?

-¿Sí?

-No, ahora mismo me vas a decir porque madres estás en un grupo como ese, ¿tú? ¿Bella Swan, la chica de biblioteca?

-Espera, ¿me estás preguntando, más bien regañando por entrar en una página de sexo rudo? Perdón pero aquí quien es el que sabe de una _relación_ amo/sumisa eres tú, además es mi vida, hago lo que quiero.

-Bella mi paciencia es escasa, así que espero que me respondas. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Escasa, perdón _amo_ no sabía que tenía que responder inmediatamente.

-Bella no me hagas que actué.

-¿Qué actúes? Por favor Edward ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Azotarme? – él se acerco al instante y creo que me encogí un poco, solo un poco.

-Tú lo pediste - ¡Por favor si! En cuestión de segundos estaba envuelta por sus brazos y sus manos estaban en mi trasero, amasándolo y explorándolo, recordé su relato y en como el describía esta misma acción, mis bragas se humedecieron al instante y sus labios estaban ya en mi boca impidiéndome responde y pensar.

Edward era dos cabezas más alto si no es que tres así que él fácilmente se podía agachar y ni cuenta me daba, lo que había pasado y ahora eso le ayudaba a tener sus manos debajo de mi falda, ¡Gracias a Dios por eso! Mis bragas habían pasado a mejor vida y sus manos estaban explorando mi sexo así que si, estaba en la luna, un gemido de protesta salió de mi al dejar de sentir sus manos pero luego otro salió al sentir el golpe de una de ellas por el azote dado ¡Mierda! Eso dolió, no era como cuando lo leía.

-¿Decías?

-¡Mierda! Eso dolió.

-¿No es placentero? Nena el solo pensar en cómo se ve esas hermosas nalgas tuyas de un color rojo intenso es tan malditamente excitante.

-Bueno pues malditamente estás loco si crees que me voy a dejar azotar aquí. – claramente aquí no, donde no podía gritar.

-Has dicho que _aquí no_ o sea que en otro lado sí – chico listo – bien nos vamos – en cuestión de segundos tenía mi ropa bien puesta como si nada hubiera pasado, carambas, estaba admirando su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña niña de pelo color cobrizo, estaba llorando y se abrazaba a Edward, como si su alma dependiera de ello.

-¡Papi! – y entonces mi mundo se desmorono y todo se volvió negro.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

-¿Seguro que está bien ya?

-Sí, ve con Joanna, dile que te de algo de tomar, si despierta estará sedienta.

-Bien – abrí mis ojos enfocando a la pequeña niña, esto debía de ser una broma, él tenía una hija, porque era tan malditamente ingenua en pensar que él estaría libre, estúpida.

-Lo siento por eso – él volteo su mirada y pude verlo preocupado, necesitaba irme – necesito irme, tal vez el cansancio me agoto.

-Deja de analizar las cosas y crearte escenarios donde no hay.

-No me conoces, de verdad me siento bien para irme.

-Bueno antes necesitamos hablar.

-No hay nada que explicar.

-Ella es mi hija. – bueno no hacía falta golpearme así – ella es hija de mi padre - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Es hija de mi padre, ¿recuerdas que desaparecí de Forks sin ninguna explicación? – solo asentí – bueno, mi padre me llamo, él no supo de mí hasta hace algunos años antes de esa fecha, pero mi madre nunca dejo acercarle, él estaba enfermo por eso mi madre le dejo, él hizo una nueva vida, se recupero y volvió a su vida, pero algo paso y su mujer se embarazo, cuando ella nació todo se complico para ella y mi padre, la enfermedad volvió y su mujer murió, fue tan repentino que él solo pensó en mí, no podía hacerme cargo de una niña siendo un adolescente, mamá me ayudo por el dinero y pude tenerla conmigo, mi padre murió unos meses después, me hice cargo de ella, cuando cumplí dieciocho pase la custodia de mi madre ha mía, ella es mi hija y así siempre lo ha sabido, sabe de Carlisle y Esme pero realmente desde que era una bebe es mía, mamá murió de cáncer hepático y solo somos ella y yo.

No podía creerlo, él había pasado por tanto, por Dios. Una nena, no era su hija pero si. Dios que dolor de cabeza.

-¿Bella?

-Edward en verdad siento que me estoy mareando aquí de tanta información que me has soltado.

-Nena, estabas a punto de irte ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo soltarme esto más despacio. – la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña niña que era tan idéntica a él, bien podría parecer su hija, ella me miro con miedo y no era eso lo que quería causar, después de todo el dolor que ella había pasado.

-Hola papi, ¿estás bien ya señorita?

-Sí cariño, por favor discúlpame por asustarte.

-No hay problema, disculpa es que quería ver a papá, no pensé que estuviera ocupado.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas? Te vi muy emocionada.

-Nada – él la tomo entre sus brazos, él era tan alto que ella cabía bien en su regazo y se veía realmente lindos, ella lo abrazaba mientras él intentaba sonsacarle la información. – es que hace unas semanas termine el retrato de cerámica y entonces la maestra de arte dijo que nuestros padres tenían que ir el próximo viernes para entregárselos por navidad, todos se burlaron de mí porque mis padres no irán, además saben que tú no eres mi verdadero padre, lleve una foto de papá, mamá, Elizabeth y una tuya, por eso lo saben, no quiero ir… - ella se soltó a llorar en su pecho, quería consolarla tanto, y más al ver a Edward tan tenso.

-Cariño, venga – la tome de los brazos de Edward y la senté conmigo, ella era muy liviana, más de lo que en verdad se veía, yo sabía cómo era pues mi madre no estaba en esos momentos y la madre de Alice nunca fue muy compartida, Elizabeth a veces lo hacía y eso era reconfortante - ¿Edward? Calma, haber cariño.

-Carlie.

-Mira Carlie, se lo que se siente, yo tampoco tengo mamá, pero tú debes de ver lo que Edward hace por ti, tu papá Edward se esfuerza mucho para que tu estés siendo la niña que eres, si esos niños dicen eso, bueno ellos están celosos de lo que tú tienes, imagínate solo que ellos quieren un hermano como el tuyo y no les es posible, así que solo piensa en que el viernes le entregaras ese detalle a Edward, con todo el amor que guardas tanto para tus papas como para Elizabeth y él mismo, ¿vale? Ahora abrázalo fuertemente y dile cuanto lo amas. – ella lo hizo y tuve ganas de llorar ante esa escena.

-Vamos a casa papá.

-Vamos a casa cariño.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

Bueno como actuó cuando estoy en la casa del amor de mi vida, que en un principio conocí como mi amo.

-Bueno ella se quedo dormida ya, siento todo creo que no se no como actuar.

-Edward tenemos que hablar mucho, por favor tengo que entender tantas cosas, creo que necesito un trago así que si me permites lo serviré.

-Claro…

 _Media hora después…_

Sip, en definitiva es bueno tomar, media hora unos tragos y yo estaba de lo más relajada.

-Bueno me has contado todo lo que paso, lo entiendo hasta cierto punto y bueno lo del sexo creo que también, digo te gusta duro pero tengo algunas preguntas acerca de eso.

-¿Qué va a ser esta vez?

-Bueno ya sabes te quiero un chingo – eso no tenía que decirlo, ni modo – si iniciamos una relación ya sabes, sexo y algo de cuerpos desnudo y eso, bueno tu me vas a amordazar y amarrar y me vas a dar una palabra de seguridad y vas a…

-¡Bella!

-¡Qué!

-Calma amor, mira es cierto que me gusta el sexo duro pero no en el rango donde te amordazo o te golpeo más allá de unos azotes, cuando lo probemos de verdad te va a gustar pero no más allá de lo que hemos dicho en los mensajes – y eso me llevo a lo siguiente, ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-Bueno otra cosa, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Nunca me viste desnuda.

-Bueno yo… cuando me mandaste la foto lo supe, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria una vez te vi en los vestidores, estabas en ropa interior y vi el lunar que tienes aquí – dijo tocando mi lado izquierdo donde tenía mi lunar rojo deformado en forma de corazón – cuando mandaste la foto lo vi y supe que eras tú, la primera imagen que vino al verla fuiste tú, le dije a Johnson que cambiara todo y seguí con las platicas por WhatsApp.

-O sea que lo sabías desde antes mucho.

-Bueno nena tienes que saber qué era eso una táctica, además fue excitante tener ese tipo de conversaciones, no sabes las veces que mi mano fue buena compañía en mi oficina.

-Vaya.

-Ahora creo que debo enseñarte la casa y empezare por la habitación más importante, la mía. – sonreí cuando se puso de pie y una idea cruzo mi mente. Sin pensarlo deje caer mi mano en su trasero ¡Joder! Él tenía un muy buen y firme trasero. – ¿me has dado un azote?

-¿Sí? – sonó más a pregunta que otra cosa – dijiste que entraban en el tipo de relación que tenemos.

-Vamos señorita _fresita gozona_ creo que se ha portado mal y hay que impartir un castigo. - ¡Mierda! Yo quería ese castigo.

Tal vez no fue tan mala la idea que Alice me inscribiera en ese jodido grupo de WhatsApp, había encontrado a mi amor perdido, mi amo, mi señor mi amor. Como dicen las coincidencias no existen y esto en verdad no lo era.

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0

No se me ocurrió otro tipo de final así que espero les guste, les mando miles de abrazos y besos, quería darles este pequeño One Shot como regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo pero me cerraron el internet donde voy y no se pudo espero que les guste, tarde pero seguro que aquí esta. he tardado en actualizar pero he estado enferma, más que de costumbre, así que disculpas, mi computadora como bien sabrán si salió adelante, jajaja, pudieron arreglarla y tuve el dinero para pagarla, así que sigo aquí en FF, tengo tantas historias en mi cabeza, no sé si sean buenas o a ustedes les gusten, pero quiero sacarlas, mientras no tengo trabajo podré hacerlo, pero cuando encuentre bueno tendrán que esperar, ahora bien si saben de un trabajo díganme, (soy enfermera) también trabajo a domicilio he, jajaja, bueno nos vemos con las demás historias, ya me alargue.

 _ **NOTA.**_

 _ **Como bien saben Seducción está pausada, no tengo programa para leer en PDF (si alguien tiene un archivo que pueda descargar páselo por favor) no tengo internet para descargarlo a la pc así que tengo que llevarla a que lo instalen, NO ABANDONARÉ NADA, así que seguimos con esas dos historias. Besos Jane.**_

 _ **Locura realizada…**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera…**_

 _ **JaneAntoCullen.**_


End file.
